Timeline: Of Princes and Power
c.1E 993 - 1049 *The Daggerfall Interregnum. Daggerfall's power fades while Wayrest rises as one of the major kingdoms of the Iliac; three eras of rivalry follow. 2E 796 *Alecor Larethire is born. 3E 375 *Syllawen Direnni is born. 3E 382 *Gothryd Thagor, future King of Daggerfall and father of Camaron Thagor, is born. 3E 388 *Class Three-Bedt begins their course of study in order to enter the Imperial Battlemages. 3E 389 *Titus Kynling, future King of Evermore, is born. *Elysana Septim, future Queen of Wayrest, is born. 3E 402 *The War of Betony begins between Sentinel and Daggerfall. 3E 403 *Massacre of Reich Gradkeep. Auberon Flyte succeeds the deceased Graddock bloodline and renames the lordship Anticlere. *King Lysandus Thagor of Daggerfall is murdered, allegedly during the Battle of Cryngaine Field. His son, Prince Gothryd, is named the new King of Daggerfall. *The Battle of Cryngaine Field concludes the War of Betony. With Daggerfall's victory, the isle of Betony passes indisputably under its control. 3E 404 *King Gothryd Thagor marries Aubk'i of Sentinel, making her the Queen of Daggerfall. *The deceased King Lysandus rises from his grave and leads a spectral army through the streets of Daggerfall in search of vengeance. 3E 405 *Princess Talara dethrones the Duke of Oloine and reclaims the throne of Camlorn. *Emperor Uriel Septim sends an agent to investigate into the murder of King Lysandus and retrieve a lost letter (the start of the events of The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall) 3E 407 * Senhyn, future King of Camlorn is born. * Queen Talara Raze dies giving birth to her son. 3E 417 *The Warp of the West (The end of the events of The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall). *The spectral army of the now-avenged King Lysandus withdraws from the streets of Daggerfall. 3E 418 *Evermore guarantees Gauvadon independence. *Elysana Septim is made the first Duchess of Alcaire, forcing her out of the court of Wayrest, allowing Prince Helseth to all by guarantee his succession upon his step-father's death. *Daric Caron, future king of Northpoint, is born. *In the immediate aftermath of the Warp of the West, the regional lords of western High Rock rise up against Daggerfall. A series of sporadic rebellions and haphazard engagements follows, dubbed the Warped Years. 3E 420 *Prince Titus takes Lady Yvonne of Gauvadon as his wife, forming an alliance between the two states. *Samuel Bridwell, heir to the March of Tamwych and future Magister of the Order of the Dragon and hero of the War of Tulunese Succession, is born. 3E 421 ''' *Titus Kynling is crowned King of Evermore. *Camaron Thagor, future King of Daggerfall and Greater Betony, is born. '''3E 424 *Following the death of her father the King of Wayrest, Elysana Septim, with the help of Sir Ordwyn Berarde, Baron Egbert Renn and Abelard Roycroft, and (unwittingly) Syllawen Direnni, ousts the Prince-Regent Hlaalu Helseth from Wayrest before he can crown himself, and establishes herself Queen of Wayrest. 3E 426 *After nearly a decade of continuous localized conflicts, diplomatic confrontations and border skirmishes, the princes of western High Rock finally acknowledge King Gothryd of Daggerfall as their sovereign lord and the King of the West. 3E 427 *The Nerevarine, a reincarnation of the ancient Chimer warlord Indoril Nerevar, emerges in Morrowind (The Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind) *In the course of their investigations in Mournhold-Almalexia, the Nerevarine goes missing. The next six years are a time of great uncertainty as continuous ash-storms ravage Morrowind's capital, prophets and doomsayers stalk its streets, and the Emperor's Blades struggle to unravel the strange series of events that led to the disappearance of one of their most valuable assets. 3E 432 *After nearly six years of utter silence, the Tribune Almalexia, one of the living gods of the Dunmer, emerges from the halls of Her Temple and declares a holy war in her own name to drive the Empire from Morrowind. The subsequent months see the province put through a bloody trial as Great Houses Dres and Redoran declare for Almalexia and cracks appear in the shaky, corrupt foundations of House Hlaalu - held up now almost wholly by the might of the Empire's indefatigable Legions. 3E 433 *The Oblivion Crisis (The Events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) *The last year of the Third Era. *Having been foolish enough to take to the field against a roving Daedric army, the duke of Northmoor perishes together with his two sons and many of the duchy's most eminent aristocrats. 4E 1 *The Fourth Era begins. *The Wars of the Shattered Ruby begin. Cyrodiil is plunged into chaos, as several claimants for the vacant Imperial throne rally the legions behind them. *The Summerset Isles begin to splinter from the Empire. *With the Imperial Legions called back to Cyrodiil, the last vestiges of the Kingdom of Morrowind crumble under the weight of Almalexia's assault. King Hlaalu Helseth is assassinated on the orders of the Camonna Tong and the clan Dren; the body of Queen Barenziah is never found. Fearful of bloody retribution as Almalexia turns her attentions to purging any last reminders of Imperial rule, a great number of refugees, including the surviving Imperialized nobles of House Hlaalu, flee the province - most of them making for Cheydinhal and Winterhold. *With Northmoor vulnerable and on the brink of chaos, the widower duchess travels to Daggerfall to call upon King Gothryd as her theoretical sovereign lord. After some deliberation, the king agrees to intervene, and Daggerfall moves into the region; in the years to follow, much of the titles and lands left vacant after the Oblivion Crisis are carved up by Daggerfallian aristocrats, while many of Northmoor's native noble houses look for patrons and defenders in the kingdom. 4E 3 *Aedan Caron IV, heir apparent to the throne of Northpoint, is killed in a hunting accident; his mother commits suicide and his father falls ill, leaving Daric Caron to manage the affairs of the kingdom. *The Second Ecclesiastical Council of Chorrol is called, uniting the Temple of the Eight and One with new measures to pool the resources of the many knightly orders. In some of the more war-ravaged parts of Cyrodiil, the new, organised Temple begins to take over some of the responsiblities of the now-absent state. 4E 5 *King Titus's marriage to Queen Yvonne ends in scandal. A conflict breaks out between Gauvadon and Evermore, in which Gauvadon is vassalized. 4E 6 *Kelmena Valtieri, future Queen of Daggerfall, is born. *At the age of 57, King Gothryd Thagor of Daggerfall passes away. In a flurry of scandalous accusations of debauchery, incompetence and general lack of mental capacity, Prince Camaron nonetheless succeeds his father as the King. 4E 8 *Daric Caron is crowned King of Northpoint, and turns his eyes to Shornhelm. *The beginning of the Grand Northern War (Unification of the North) between Shornhelm and Northpoint. *A conflict flares up between the Counties of Gwened and Portdun. Evermore intervenes in Gwened's favour, and the Count of Gwened swears fealty to King Titus. *In Cyrodiil, Captain Lysander Porphyry Spiros of the Alessia sets off on a voyage to rescue Queen Morgiah from under Thalmor siege (The Events of SES Adventures: Spiros and the Mananauts). *With the fall of the Imperial City and the sack of the Arcane University, many of the high wizards of the Imperial Guild of Mages retreat into exile with as many tomes of knowledge and precious artifacts as they could preserve. They are offered refuge in the Kingdom of Daggerfall, where the guild is reformed as His Majesty's Imperial Guild of Mages, Witches and Sorcerers. 4E 9 * Elissa Caron, future High Queen of the North, is born 4E 10 *The Mages' Guild rescinds Hannibal Traven's ban on Necromancy; residual animosity continues to linger between the Guild and many of its former members, however. 4E 11 *Syllawen is married to King Titus. 4E 17 *With Shornhelm's attentions turned northwards, Portdun is picked off by Evermore's armies in a short war and vassalized. It is declared a Barony. 4E 18 *A White Peace agreement is drawn up between Shornhelm and Northpoint, ending a decade of warfare. *The Moonguard Revolt. A rebellion against Wayrest in Kambria leads to the sacking of Bhoriane by an Orcish horde, the dissolution of the Wayrest/Orisinium Alliance and the dismantling of the Orcish Empire via a broad coalition of Bretic states *A diplomatic crisis between Camlorn and Wayrest, the latter threatening invasion to reclaim lands lost during the upheaval of the Moonguard Revolt, culminates in Kelmena Valtieri's betrothal to King Camaron Thagor of Daggerfall. However, due to King Camaron's eccentricities, the marriage itself is delayed for six whole years - that is to say, until Kelmena comes of age. 4E 19 *The Siege of Nova Orisinium is finally lifted, ending the series of conflicts started by the Moonguard Revolt. Nova Orisinium's independence is guaranteed, but its entire realm past a meagre circle of mountains surrounding the city itself are stripped from it. *By official decree, the Mages' Guild extends its ruling Council of Mages to include the Archpalatinus of the Order of the Lamp, so marking the Knights' growing influence within the Guild. 4E 20 *With the death of the heirless Baron of Tulune, the War of Tulunese Succession between Daggerfall and Glenpoint begins. 4E 21 *The Treaty of Fontfort concludes the War of Tulunese Succession in Daggerfall's favour, annexing Glenpoint and Tulune to the Kingdom. *For his deeds during the war, Lord-Marcher Samuel Bridwell is bestowed the rank of Magister within the Order of the Dragon, formalizing his (already unquestionable, though entirely not by his choice) position within the inner council of the King of Daggerfall. 4E 22 *The Voiceless Moorstag of Glenumbra. With many of its nobles swearing oaths of fealty to the Thagor Crown, the Barony of Glenumbra Moors is tied firmly into the Kingdom of Daggerfall. 4E 24 *Northpoint invades Shornhelm, reigniting the Grand Northern War (Unification of the North). *The long-awaited marriage between King Camaron Thagor of Daggerfall and Princess Kelmena Valtieri of Camlorn. Kelmena becomes the Queen of Daggerfall. 4E 25 *Northpoint forces a total surrender from Shornhelm, ending the Grand Northern War (Unification of the North). Shornhelm is vassalized and made a Grand Duchy. *Evermore and Wayrest sign a Non-Aggression Pact, Evermore enters the Wayrestian Trade League. 4E 26 *Telwen and Willem Thagor, twin sons to King Camaron and Queen Kelmena of Daggerfall, are born. 4E 27 *King Titus dies, aged 70. Syllawen Direnni is named Queen of Evermore. *Evermore joins an official military alliance with Wayrest - although not yet ratifed by marriage. 4E 28 *''Of Princes and Power''. Category:Lore